Love of a old family to a new
by gulllakegirl08
Summary: It about Bella losing her parents and then living with the cullen's family and meeting her soul-mate.
1. Chapter 1

Swan's famliy- Charlie, Renee, and Bella

Cullen's family- Dr. Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Rosalie, Emmet, Alice, Jasper,

Chapter 1

(Charlie Point of view)

I'm on my way to the hospital to get some test done to see what was getting me sick. I didn't want to worry my daughter Bella. It's been hard on our family because of loss of Bella mother Renee my lovely wife she die on her way home from work in a really bad car crash. I made it to the hospital to see Dr. Snow. I was at the front disk of a young lady name Lilly.

"Hi my name is Lilly how can I help you?" Lilly ask

"Hello Lilly my name is charlie Swan here to see Dr. Snow." I said

"Oh yes Dr. Snow has been waiting for you let me call him down for you." said Lilly

"Thank you Lilly."

"No problem just have a seat while you wait."

So I turn to sit in the waiting room waiting for Dr. Snow. I waited for a few mins when Dr. Snow came in. So I stand up and Shake his hand.

"Hello Mr. Swan, How are you today?" ask Dr. Snow

"Hi Dr. Snow, I have been better yourself?" I ask

"I been good so let's get these test done and see what's up okay?"

"Sound good to me."

So I follow Dr. Snow in the exam room. We got all the blood work done and everything else done. So now we were in Dr. Snow office waiting for the test reuslt. When Dr. Snow went to get the results I was sitting there. When Dr. Snow came in there was a sad look on his face.

"Charlie I'm so sorry to say this but you have cancer and its thew your whole body and you only have a month to live I'm so sorry Charlie." said Dr. Snow

I just seat there thinking what Dr. Snow said how was I going to tell Bella. She was going to be heart broke and I'm going to need to Carlisle Cullen to see if he and his wife would take Bella in. They are Bella godparents all but they do a lot of kids they adopt and everything and I know what they are vampires and they have mates like Carlisle and Esme, and Emmet and Rosaile and Alice and Edward the only one does not have mate is Jasper. I'm just hope Bella is Jasper mate. So I got up and Shake Dr. Snow hand.

"Its fine I better go home and call Carlisle and his family, and I need to tell Bella and spend it with her, thanks you Dr. Snow." I said

"Your welcome and I'm so sorry Charlie." said Dr. Snow

"Thanks again goodbye Dr. Snow"

"Goodbye Charlie"

So I walk out of the office and said goodbye to Lilly and walk out to my car and got in and headed I got home I knew Bella was at School and after School Dance/cheer club. when I pull in a drive way of a five bedroom house it was a really pretty white house with all different flowers. I walk in the house and in the living room in my chair and on the phone and call Carlisle number. It was ringing.

Chapter 2

(Carlisle point of view)

I was home with my family enjoyin my day off with the family. We were sitting in the living room talking about the hunting trip we going to do as a family.

"So where are we going to go this time?" ask Edward

"Well how about we go to the mountians?" said Esme

"That's sound like a lovely idea honey" I said

"Yea let's do it" said Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice

Just then the phone ring. Emmet got up to pick it up. We can hear everything being said.

"Hello Cullen's family this is Emmet" said Emmet

"Hi Emmet this is Charlie Swan can I talk to Carlisle please" said Charlie

"Sure hold on I'll get him"

Uh Charlie never calls unless something happens. I wronder what happen. So I got up and take the phone from Emmet.

"Hello Charlie how are you?" I ask

"Hi Carlisle I been okay well not really" said Charlie

"What's wrong charlie?"

"Carlisle I'm really sick and I don't have much time left to live. I need to ask you a favor?"

"Charile I'm so sorry, but yea you can. What's your favor?"

I was wronding what his favor is. This is so sad poor Bella , oh no Bella what's going to happen to her? There was a sad look on everyone face because they all know Charile and I are great friends ever since Charile wife Renee die a few years go.

"I was helping if you and your family would take Bella because she need someone to be here for her?" Charile said with tears over the phone

I look over to my family and look at each face to see what they think. I first I look and my wife Emse she was sobbing and nod her head yes, then to Edward he is yes with a sad look then to Alice she was sad and happy because she was jumping up and down, then to Emment nod his head and a long with Rosalie and to Jasper who sat there looking up from his book and he nod his head too so that the family agree on Bella to come to live with us.

"Charile yes Bella is welcome to move here with us, we will take good care of her for you. when to you want us down in michigan?"

"In two weeks so I can tell Bella and get everything really for you guys when you get here, and thank you and your family."

"Welcome Charile, but don't push yourself to hard and get some rest old friend."

"Will do see you guys in two weeks"

"Bye Charile"

"Bye Carlisle"

I hang out the phone and put it back on the holder and look at my family and nod and the girls went to shopping for Bella what she need and the guys went to set the bed up and over thing for her room. I was think and hoping that Bella is Jasper mate. Edward look at me.

"Yea I think everyone is hope for it and I hope so too"

"Me too me too" I sight. Its going to be a long day and Edward nod in agree too.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

(Charlie point of view)

"Bye carlisle" I said

"Bye Charile" said Carlisle

After I got off the phone I lay back in my chair and broke down. Thinking what I'm going to tell Bella. She be home in a few hours. So I got up to make a sandwhich and watch a football game untill I hear Bella pulling up with her friends.

(Bella point of view)

I woke up this morning having a bad feel but I put a side and got up to take a shower and got ready for school. I got out of the shower and put on my dark blue jean and light blue shirt on, and black fat on brush my hair out and a little make-up. I grab my bag and went down stair to the kitchen looking for my dad but on the table was a note:

Dear Bella, I had a Dr appoint this morning so I be home by the time you do. Have a good day. Love your dad

Oh I throught I wish he told me I could have went with him oh well. I just hope everything is going okay. Then my phone ring.

"Hey girl are you ready for school?" My friend May said

"Hey May yea I'm ready are you?" I said

"Yep I'll be there in a few mins."

"Okay see you soon."

"Yep bye bell"

"Bye May" I got off the phone got a some ceral. I eat when I was done I hear May pull up and went to out the door. I got in the car

"Hey guys, what's up?" I said to May and two of my others friend Kate and Justen

"Hey not much just hang out with my girls." Justen said

"Not much here." said May and Kate

We got to School but its going to be a long day. By the time are last class started I was worry about my dad hoping everything is okay. But I push it to the side the bell ring. Time for dance/cheer sound like fun.

By the time that's done its time to go. May, Kate, and I got in the car and head to my house. whe we got there I got out an said our bye and told them I'll call them later. I started to walk in the house that feeling came back. Walking threw the front door I call out to my dad.

"Dad" I said

"I'm in here Bella come here we need to talk." my dad said in a sad voice. So I walk in the front room and sat down. I look atmy dad he didn't look too and look to been crying. That feeling came back.

"Bella sweetheart I went to the doctors today." dad said but I cut him off

"I know dad what did the doctor said? Good I hope right?" he looked down

"Bella I .."

"Dad your going to be okay right?" I yell at him

"Bell .."

I cut him off again. But he cut me off.

"Bella will you listen to me please." He yell back so I shut up and listen.

"Thank you. Bella as I was saying the doctor said the cancer is going threw out my body there no stoping or to heal it. I only have a month to live." He said well broke down in tears I just sat there thinking and letting it go threw my head. I jump up from my seat and started yelling.

"No you can't die, I won't let you, can't leave me please." I yell at him and I started to cry

"Bells I'm sorry there nothing we can do I wish baby girl." He sobb

"No you can't leave me like mom did, I need you I'm only 17 years old I need you daddy." I cry even hard and I fell to the ground.

Charlie got up and got on the ground and hug his daughter and crying with her. I hug him back.

"I know baby girl I know, I don't want to leave but its my time."

"But where am I going to go when your gone?" I said threw my tears

"You be going to Fork Washtion. With your godparents Carlisle and his wife Esme and their kids Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, Edward and Jasper."

"But I done want to move out of state all my friends are here." I said

"I know sweetheart but they going to love you as their own and take care of you."

"Okay I'm going up stairs to pack, when they coming here?"

"They will be here in two weeks sweetheart."

"Love you so much daddy, I don't want you to leave me." I said throught my tear and hugging him. He hug back.

"I love you too Bella. But I'll always be in heart when you need me."

"I'm going to my rooom." I said getting up going to the stairs and threw my door.

"Okay goodnight Bella and I love you." He said threw is tears

"Goodnight dad, love you too." I said cryin and closing my door and falling on my bed and pull out my cell phone and call May. It ring two time before she pick up.

"Hey girl what's up?" She ask

I just broke down crying my heart out.

"Bella what's wrong?" May ask worrying

"May my dad is dieing and he only have a month left." I said sobbing out and over the phone.

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry its going to be okay, we will be here for you."

"I know its just so hard."

"I know. But try and get some sleep okay." May said

"Okay goodnight May."

"Goodnight Bella love ya girl, call if you need anythng."

"Okay goodnight and love you to May thanks."

"No problem that's what friends do."

I got off the phone with May and curl in a ball on my bed and fall a sleep crying.

(Charlie point of view)

I just sit there crying for my little girl and all I'm going to missed when she grown up. But about in hour sitting there I got up and went upstair and check on Bella. She was in a ball crying in her sleep so I went in and kiss her forhead and told her I love her and goodnight. I went to my room and got ready for bed. As I got in I look on the side bed table with a picture of Renee and said.

"Renee please look over us now and make sure Bella will be okay, I don't have much time on this earth with her, She growning up so loving it just sad to see we wont be here for her. I love you Renee and I'll be with you soon."

I cry that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

(Bella point of view)

That night I had a little of sleep keep on waking up crying myself to sleep. The more I throuht of my dad not being on this world with me the harder I cry. Finaly at 3am I fell a sleep but wroke up at 5:30 am when Justin call.

"Hey girl how you doing?" Justin ask sounding hoping

"Hey Justin I'm oh okay just hanging in there, you?" I said in a sad voice as I sat up.

"I'm good just hoping you are okay, and I'm sorry about your dad. But we are here for you and we love you. You can always tell us anything."

"I know Justin thank you everything."

"Your welcome girl, hey we wanted to know if you want to go to the movies ad get something to eat to help get your mind of it?" He ask

I just have to smile Justin is the one who can always get me to smile. "Yea Justin sound like a good idea. when and what time?" I ask

"I'll be at your house at 4:30pm to pick you up and we meet up with gang at friday's and then to the movies to the hangover."

"Sound good see you then."

"Yep, Hey Bella keep your head up and keep smiling. Make the best with your dad and that he love you and the same with your mom. DON'T YOU EVER GIVE UP AND KEEP GOING WITH LIVE! You hear me girl?" He tell me well yelling the last part

I had a big smile with tears running down my face. "Thanks Justin I'll do what you say. See you tonight."

"Yep bye girl"

"Bye Justin"

He hang up so I got up and got ready for the day. I got in the shower and use my cherry shampoo and cherry body wash then I got out and got out and dress in my dark blue jeans and my shirt that said I will never give up. I brush I'm hair out and then put my flats on went down stairs to see my in the livingroom.

"Hey dad what are you doing?" I ask my dad and sat next to him.

"Not much sweetheart I'll be head out for work soon. What are you doing today?"

"Going out with the gang to the movies. Hey dad?"

"Yea kiddo"

"Do you think we can go out fishing like we use too?"

"Yea sure I'll love that. Bella you know I love you right?"

"Yea I do and I love you too daddy. I'm going to miss you when your gone." I said with tears in my eyes and hugging my dad

"I'm going to miss you too sweetheart but I will always be with you and the same as your mom. We are proud of you." he said and hugging me back

We stay like that for a few mins and he got up and had to go to work we said our goodbyes. I went in the kitchen to make something for lunch after lunch it was 1:20pm so I clean up the house and it all ready 4pm so I got a half half until Justin gets here. So I watch a little tv when I hear a car pull in. I walk out the door and lock up and got in the car.

"Hey girl come here" Justin said well grabbing me and hugging me

"Hey Justin" I said well hugging him

"Ready to go?"

"Yea let's go" The car ride was all laughting and talking when we got there everyone give me a hug and said they were sorry and they love me.

After we eat and we got to the movie I sat in between kate and Justin. Having a good time laughting and smiling. But the night end and Justin drop me off with a hug and a goodnight. So I went inside and wave and Justin when he pull out of the drive. I went in the livingroom look for dad.

"Dad are you home?"

"Yea I'm up stairs getting ready for bed honey."

"Okay just making sure. Do you want anything to eat?"

"No Bella I eat before you go home. How was the movies with your friends?"

"Good dad it was fun. But I'm tired I'm going to get ready for bed."

"Okay goodnight Bells"

"Goodnight dad see in the moring"

"With that I went to my room and got ready for bed and I had better sleep tonight.

The next morning I wroke up and got ready for the day with my dad. I went down stairs in the kitchen to make something to eat for us. when Charlie came down.

"Hey kiddo how are you this morning?" He ask, he sat down at the table.

"Okay I guess, you?"

"Okay, ready to go fishing today?"

"Yea I'm ready." I said with a smile on my face.

We got up and head for the door and out to the car going to our spot at the lake. We sat there together not talking but it was nice. Charlie have a big smile on his face. Then he turn to me.

"Bells, you do know how proud mother and I are of you?" He ask with smile

"Yeah dad I know, I love you so much." I said with a smile

"I love you too Bells."

He turn around looking at the sky. I was think a little bit. I wronder what the Cullen's are like? Are they mean, kind, nice. That worry me I didn't know what they are like. I turn to my dad.

"Dad, What are the Cullen's like?" I ask worry in my voice.

He turn to me and hug me and told me. "Bells they are kind, caring family aroundthe only ones I can trust to take care of you. You have nothing to worry about. And Carlisle is my best friend and a good man."

"Thanks dad. I'm going to miss you when you not here with me. I just don't want to lose you." I said with tear running down my cheek.

He hug me tighter and kiss me on the top of my head. "Bella you will never lose me or your mother we will always be with you no matter what. I have something for you I was going to wait when we got home but now is better then anytime."

He handed me a little box and I open it. It was a heart shape locklet with my name on it and I open it. I see inside there was a picture of my mom, dad and me smiling and on the other side said.

*Bella, we love you so much but don't give up on anything we are always watching over you. love your mother and your father.*

I had tears running down my face and I hold the locket tightly to my heart. I look at my dad and hug him.

"Thanks dad I love you and I will never take it off." He hug me back.

"Love you too and your welcome. Let's head home kiddo."

"Okay."

We got up and walk to the car to head home. When we got home we head to bed to get some sleep.

"Goodnight dad." "Goodnight Bells" With that they went to their bedroom. When I got in my room I fell in bed and fall a sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

(Alice point of view)

I was hurting with Edward when I had a vision of Charlie and Bella. The vision was about: Bella was coming home from school. When she got home she went inside where her dad was sitting in the livingroom. Charlie got up to see Bella. "Hey Bella how was school today?" "It was good dad, how are you today?" "I'm fine Bella." When Bella look at her dad he was learning to the side and was coughting up a storm. "Dad are you okay?" Bella ask worry. But he did not aswer and his eyes roll the back of his head and coughting up blood and fall to the floor. "DAD!" Bella sceam. She ran to him to crying and she fall on the floor holding dad. "Dad stay with me." Bella call for help. End the vision.

"Oh my god we need to call Carlisle and tell the family." Alice yell to Edward. Edward nod his head and Alice pull out her cell phone and call Carlisle. It ring two times before he pick up.

"Hello Alice" Carlisle said

"Carlisle we need to go to michigan to Charlie and Bella. Something is happening to Charlie." Alice said well her and Edward running through the woods.

"Okay I'm on my way home and we get pack and leave for there." He said sounding worry.

"Okay Carlisle see you soon."

"Bye Alice." They hang up and keep running faster home. "Alice everything is going to be fine. We will be here Bella and you see it that Bella will be happy here with us and with Jasper." Edward said to her.

"I know but know should go through that." I said looking at my lover. "I know love." He said. They run in the house and everyone is wait for them.

"We need to pack we need to see Charlie and Bella. Charlie is not looking to good." I said looking at everyone. Everyone run to get everything ready to leave until Carlisle get there.

(Carlisle point of view)

I was walking out to my car when Alice call.

" Hello Alice." I said

"Carlisle we need to go to michigan and see Charlie and Bella. Something happen to Charlie." She said worry. I was worry know wronding what happen. So I ran to my car and got in.

"Okay I'm on my way home now have everyone pack and ready to leavr." I said

"Okay see you soon."

"Bye Alice." I hang up and put my phone down and pull out of the drive and head home as fast as I can. Then I'm phone ring I pick it up and look who was calling I didn't know the number but pick it up.

"Hello ?" I said on the phone. I heard sobbing on the phone.

"Is this Carlisle?" The cry person said on the phone.

"Yes it is. Who is this?" I ask

"Its Bella Charlie daughter." She said

"Bella honey what's wrong?" I ask worry.

"Charlie di..did...didn't mak..make it." She cry over the phone. Oh no. noooo not Charlie.

"Bella where are you right now?" I ask. We need to get there.

" On my way home."

"Okay honey we will be there soon okay."

"Yea bye and thamk you."

"No problem and see you soon bye." I hang up my phone and got out the car and went in side. I look at everyone.

"Bella just call Charlie didn't make it." I said with a sob. Everyone look down and was sad.

"Where is Bella is she okay?" Jasper ask worry

"She said she on her way home." I said.

"Let's go she need us." Esme said sobbing. Everyone run out to the cars. They took Carlisle car, Emment jeep and Jasper turck.

(Jasper point of view)

When Carlisle told us Charlie didn't make it all I was worry about Bella and I didn't know why. So now we are on the road to michigan. I hope I find out why I care so much for the girl. It will take us a day to get there.

Sorry for not updating soon I been ready busy.


End file.
